Island Protector: Day One Thousand
by DarthRushy
Summary: A oneshot depicting Hurley's 1000th day as leader of the Others and master of the Island. Sequel to "Island Protector: Day One"


As night fell on the Island and the stars came out to twinkle, a serene silence took over. The only thing to be heard were a few tired bird squawks and the rough growling of some grumpy boars sharpening their tusks against the trees.

A fluffy white rabbit hopped out of its hidey-hole and rubbed its nose, eager to find some leaves to eat, only for its ears to catch a discordant sound. A rustling, heaving noise. He dashed aside at the last second as a huge man with curly hair and a panicked demeanour hurried past with a torch in his hand. Frustrated, the rabbit ran off to to make sure he never saw the big one again.

Frustrated and sweating, Hugo Reyes rushed through the jungle, only taking enough care to make sure he didn't start a forest fire. For a moment, he paused to catch his breath and flailed the burning torch to the other side, hoping to catch a glimpse of what he was looking for. The light was so faint that he couldn't be certain, so he simply picked a direction at random and rushed ahead. By his logic, he'd either find it or find a beach eventually.

Suddenly, something hit Hurley's abdomen and he tripped, falling painfully on a log. "OW! Son of a bitch..." Hurley stood up, and pointed the torch towards the ground, only to realise he'd tripped and almost crushed a wooden cross.

A cross that Hurley had once carved a name into: JACK SHEPHARD. He'd found the bamboo grove.

"Oh. Uh... sorry, dude." Hurley pulled the cross up and shoved it into the ground again, before looking around in slight fear. "This isn't gonna... like, give me bad karma, right?"

Not receiving a response, he stuck the torch into the earth next to him and sat down, resting his back against the stiff bamboo and staring at the cross. "... Jack? You there?" He waited for a few brief moments, but nothing happened. "Look, dude, I could really use your help right now. I-I don't know what to do... well, I guess I'll start from the beginning. Some guy shot another guy, and now we got him locked up. And everybody's like 'Hurley, man, what are we gonna do about him? We can't just keep him there forever.' Ben says the Others used to have a lot freaky punishments and stuff, but I can't do that. I can't kill him. And I can't let him leave the Island either. Cause... I don't think I could explain that to the cops. Look, man. You gave me this job because you said I can take care of people. And that part's fine. But you never told me what to do when people can't be taken care of. I can't do the... mafia... Godfather... stuff. I just... I don't think I have what it takes."

Crunch.

Hearing the sound of a footstep on dry leaves, Hurley grabbed the torch and stood up. "WHO'S THERE?!" He shouted from the top of his lungs. More footsteps.

Angry that he was interrupted, Hurley pushed his way through the bamboo stalks and emerged onto on a dirt path. He looked at both sides, and ultimately focused on what he knew was on the left side. "Jack?!" He yelled, and ran left to where the pleasant sound of running water awaited him. There was the little stream and the cave with its perpetual, ethereal light. The Heart of the Island.

In the water stood a stocky man with a backpack slung over one shoulder, blocking the Source's shine. He was bootless, enjoying the clear liquid flowing over his feet, and had his hands in his pockets. Hearing Hurley approach, the man turned around and smiled mischievously.

"Hello, Hugo."

Hurley's jaw dropped, and he frowned. "... Locke? What are you doing here?"

John Locke pointed a mildly accusing finger at him. "I could ask you the same thing." He stepped out of the water and picked up his shoes from a nearby rock, sitting down to put them back on. "This isn't the place for doubts, or second-guessing. When you came here the last time, you took on a massive responsibility. Now, you can either keep that or give it on to the next person. It's a simple choice."

"No, it's not!" Hurley snapped. "Jack trusted _me_. The last thing he did before he died was leave the Island in my hands. I'm not gonna betray him. Nuh-uh, no way. I just need some... advice."

Locke shook his head. "And exactly what, pray tell, would Jack say that would make judging another person's life any easier for you?"

Hurley stood around awkwardly, unable to come up with an answer.

"Everything that makes us who we are... is the summary of our choices, Hugo. Destined or not, we take every step forward on our own. You, me, that man you have locked up back in the Barracks, all of us made our way right here." Locke picked up a stone from the stream bank and tossed it into the water. "And all of us have to bear the responsibility for the ripples we create."

"You don't. You're kinda dead."

Locke laughed out loud. "Well, you got me there." He stood up and wiped the grit off of his pants. "No one can make your choices for you. But if you want some reassuring... I think you do have what it takes. I would never have been brave enough to admit I was afraid of screwing up." Locke patted Hurley on the shoulder and pulled on his backpack slightly to easen the weight on his shoulder. Without another word, he disappeared into the forest.

Renewed by the conversation, Hurley pulled his tennis shoes off to dip his own feet in the water and watch the light dance across the cave walls for a while.

* * *

By the time Hurley made it back to the Barracks, it was midnight. The people were sleeping. All except one. A single lamp burned as Benjamin Linus sat in his office, going over paperwork. He used to have lackeys for menial work like keeping track of the electrical systems and supplies, but now he found that it was a pleasant distraction that made him feel more useful.

In any case, it gave him an excuse to be awake for when Hurley finally walked into the security center.

"Catch any boar out there?" He quipped, as he pulled his round glasses off.

"We're gonna make a prison" Hurley said firmly, ignoring the joke.

Ben frowned. "Excuse me?"

Hurley sat down in front of his desk, and moved forward. "We're not a crazy cult, and we're not a part of any country. So we're on our own, right? What does every society have? Prisons! Cause sometimes, you just can't work things out and you've got to lock people away. That's just how it is. So that's what we'll do. Hydra Island? From now on, it's a prison."

Ben raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth, only to be halted by Hurley. "I know what you're gonna say, dude! We need laws too. We need our own constitution... thing. I've already got it figured out. You and me are gonna make this island a place to be proud of."

"... actually, I was going to say that you'd need something to convince people to spend their time being prison guards. As you said... we're not a crazy cult." Ben pointed out.

"I got that sorted out too!" Hurley announced excitedly. "Hurley dollars!"

Ben's mouth dropped open slightly, and he subtly shook his head in confusion.

"Hurley dollars! We bring back money! Everybody needs something. I mean... we can say like... pay enough Hurley dollars and I'll use my cool Protector powers to get you a new washing machine!" He grinned, as Ben stared at him.

"... Can we call them Hugonots?" he finally asked.

Now it was Hurley's turn to be confused. "Huh? Sure, whatever."

Ben smiled. "I am going to have such a wonderful day tomorrow..."


End file.
